Eyes on Me
by Edea
Summary: It isn't finished, but basically, it's a romance and etc.


  
  
  
  
Eyes On ME  
  
  
  
  
Chapther One  
  
  
I saw you smiling at me......was it real or just my fantasy...my last night here for you........maybe yes..maybe no....I kind of liked it your way..how you shyly placed your eyes on me.....did you ever know that I had mine on you.....shall I be the one for you.......so let me come to you..close as I want to be...close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast........did you ever know..that I had my eye on you..darling so share with me..your love if you have enough....how can I let you know.....darling so there you are.......with that look on your face..as if you never heard or if you had never known.........you are no dreamer..........how can I let you know....just reach me out and you will know you were not dreaming....shall I be the one for you......darling so share with me the love if you have enough..........Never sang my songs..on the stage on my own...never said my words, wishing they would be heard...your'll always be there in the corner...my last night her with you....same old songs...just once more......  
Final Fantacy VIII -Faye Wong  
  
Forgiving, loving.......the rough figure of Wolfgang Loire stood before the pale faced moon, looking down upon his fathers grave. Lord Henry Jacob Loire, the loving father of Wolfgang Loire.......Loving, was that the word? Love had never passed inbetween them. Cold looks of contempt, cold looks of hatred........never love. Yet Wolf, as he was more commenly knowm, had inherrited the whole fortune from his father. he after all had been his only son........who else could he of given it to?  
Wolf had the whole lonely house, dark and gloomy. It lay haunted by his dear mother, who had died at the birth of her only son. The wife of henery Jacob Loire, the only person he had ever loved......cared for. Wolf forgave his father this......for Henery had blamed his son for the death of his beloved wife.......Rahel Loire, daughter a Dannish-German lord.  
Lord Wolfgang Loire...........it was a title he was expected to grow used to, but Wolf was Wolf. He was no lord, he had no airs nor graces. He was always unshaven to cause bristly stubble around his mouth and jaw, only when it dared grow into a beard did he shave it off. Wolf was expected to mix with the rich society of London.....after all, he was a distant relation of the Tudors, to the female Tudor, Elizabeth Tudor who now sat at the throne of gallent England.  
Life alone was the way of the lone Wolf, Wolfgang Loire. Life alone, hidden away in the dark creepy mansion of his late fathers. Nobody would visit him, his father had not been without friends, but they would not visit the haunted mansion for the black maned son of his. Not for the son who gave no game to convensation, who would sit silently with a rude and bored expression. Wolf was indeend, the most misreble lord of England. He was the Outcast.   
Wolf had but one sevent. Ever faithful Bernard Fuller, he had been the servent here for sixty years and was well nearing eighty. The truth was, he was no longer fit for work. Wolf had always taken a likeing to the old kind fellow. As a young chap, Wolf had relyed on old Bernard for for companionship, frienship and even love. It was him who had played with him and had bathed his wounds every time he failed at his teachings at latin. In many ways, Bernard had been his father, mother, brother and sister for him. So Wolf let him live in the house, in a room, well furnished and fit for a lord.  
The mansion itself, due to its lack of care from its lack of servents, was dark and dusty. The curtains were for ever drawn, Wolf didn't like it full of light. it contridicted his mood, which was normally dull and moody. Wolf was never at the best times fully sobar, he lived on pork, whisky and beer. there wasn't a meal or snack time when you couldn't see him drinking from a bottle of something alcoholic.It was a wonder how he kept his thin shape, for his diet would of made any normal person enormasly obese.  
On the point of education, Wolf had never missed out. Unlike normal boys, he hadn't been sent to a school, he had a male tutor in which to govern him in his teachings. However, due to his unhappy family life, of which there was none, he was never really that good. his bad tempered tutor, Mister Lunkheath layed the rod across poor Wolf may times. The old Lord Loire had been no better. His sons inability to learn angered him:  
'I have a dud for a son.......A dud! Why was I cursed with such a son!' he had often shouted at him.  
Wolf still felt pain and dissapointment when he thought about these words, which had penertrated the young heart like a knife driven right through him. For years he had tried to be the son his father wanted, for years he failed. He coulded do it.....his fathers expectations for him was just too high. Night after night he had cried himself to sleep, his sence of a failure was agony, it still was. Now he had nothing. Wolfs latin was hardly anything, his french was a desolate memory which lay in the bin of his mind.  
Wolf would of done anything for approoval, anything for the love of his lordly father. He had learnt all the ways of a gentleman for him, how to dance, to speak and to dress. he had a whole wardrobe of clothes, fine clothes, now all to small and out of fasion. Wolf was now just a rich lord, who drank beer and whisky, he had lost his lordly accent, his high up pose of a gentleman. His dress was plain and untucked, his hair long and swept rougishly back. No longer did he care, his appearnece did not matter, for he locked himself away in the dark and dreary masion.  
It was no different on the twenty-ninth of Febuary for the dark Wolf, he locked himself back away from the rest of the world, roasting a pig over the fire and drinking whisky out of the bottle. Bernard was assleep, it was eleven O'Clock in the night. There was a full moon out that night, it's dim light shon through a crack in the now black, red curtains, so full of dust and dirt were they now. Wolf was sitting in silence in the huge arm chair, which was even bigger then he and Wolf was far from short.  
The silence was broken as the nose of horses running up the unkept gravel path from the huge iron gates to the foot of the huge house. It was a surprise they got in. Wolf presumed Bernard had been awake after all and let them in. This which had annoyed him, he should not except visitor without Wolfs permission, which was unlikely he would give anyway. The young Lord of twenty-four, though his rough look and state of life made him look at least twenty-nine,growled in annoyence.  
Wolf went to the main door, which he pulled open himself, ready to shoo away the intruders from his ugly home. On the pathway stood a black coach, rimmed daintily with gold paint. Wolf stood in the doorway with a frowning brow and he waited untill they got out. The person whoom first stepped out of the coach, after the footman had opened the door for them, was a man of around fifty or more. He had a mostache which curled up at the ends.  
The man looked at him and bowed. "Be off with yeh," Wolf growled in a partly drunken brawl. The mand looked slightly alarmed, but forgot this after a moment.  
"Lord Loire, I presume," he inquired. he had a foreign accent, which Wolf did not reconise. Wolf said nothing."We are strangers to these lands, sir," he said. Wolf growled under his breath.  
"If you want shelter go to the town Inn," he snarled bad temperdly. the stranger pursed his lips."It snot faar," his voice becoming slightly slurred and mixed up."It'sss forty miless yonder," he pointed eastwards. The man sighed impatiently.  
"Our horses can not travel another mile, sir, we have nowhere to go, we ask for rest, for our horses also. We will be gone in the morning, there will be no need to be fed," he reasured. Wolf frowned.  
"We? I am not some inn, be off with yeh," Wolf made to close the huge doors and retreat back inside.  
"Wait!" the mad shouted desperatly."Please sir, My daughter and I are tired and exsausted. We are stiff from our journey, a place to rest, I am begging you," he was almost on his knees.  
"Who are you?" Wolf grunted. The man sighed with tiredness.  
"I'm Lord Gonzalo and my daughter is Lady......." he was interupted.  
"Lady Gonzalo. I can guess," Wolf said. he was too tired for this. "The stables are behind, you can sleep there," he told them. The Lords jaw dropped in disgust. The were people of class, not low class scum.  
"What! that is proposterous!"he cried,"what about my daughter! She's a lady,sir, she is not some.....vagrant," he yelled almost. Wolf rolled his eyes.  
"You go tomorrow," he gave in and walked back in, leaving the doors open. If It was a bit earlier he would of lost his temper and threw them out of his property."I don't want to see you or hear you," he added. Lord Gozales sighed in relief.  
The lord helped his raven haired daughter out of the coach, she was young, ninteen at the most and uncommenly beautiful. The pretty young woman looked wonderously up at the huge mansion, which was overgrown with thick ivy and other climbing plants. To her eyes it was a beautiful place, with the overgrown wild garden, with the black windows and mossycracks in the walls. If only she had known all the ugliness which lay deep within, the horrible history of the house. Then, it would not seem so pretty, the mystery would not seem so wonderful, the dirtt so unlike fairy dust as she imagined it as she walked in the cold house.  
"Oh, father, what a place this must of been," she sighed, her mind floating away into the magical world of day-dreams, where she could imagine what the house would of been like in its full beauty. Lord Gonzalo swept his dreamy daughter up the huge staircase, its carpet, which was once an elegant red. Lady Gonzalo stroked the oak bannisters as she walked up, half assleep, they felt silky under her touch, but maybe that was just the dust which had turned her fingers a dirty grey colour.  
The guest bedrooms , which had been unused for a considerable amount of time, were flithy, the matress's were full of mould and the ones which were not were full of dust. The Lord and his daughter forced themselves to sleep on these dusty things, dirtying their clothes as the slept. It was to them the most unsanctuary place to be, but to Wolf.......it was home.  
Lady Gonzalodrempt of her home back in Spain, she drempt of the Spainish Armarda and the english peoples welcome to the two people who came from the land of their enemy. England though, was her birth place, she had been born in Devon, but raised in Spain. Would the people not welcome a couple of friendly spainairds? Would they not like them, not like the people who had once lived here, who were ready to betray their origin to the country they had loved but had to leave?The dreams of thoughts and memories hurt, the young woman soon awoke from her dreams and sat up, her hair stuck to her sweating body.  
The Lady Gonzalo walked down the huge fairy tale staircase, she felt like a Queen walking down them. She entered the hall, where she heard soft snoring from a room, the drawing room, she realised. It must be that mystryous man she had heard her father so angerly talk to. The Lord Loires tone had sounded rough and drunk. Despite this she was curious, what did he look like? What caused him to live such a lonsome life, locked away in some desolate mansion, with no one to talk to, alone in misery.  
The young woman pushed open the door, a man, Lord Loire was sitting in his chair, asslep Soft snores emmiting from his mouth as his head lolled off the side of the arm chair. The duaghter of the spainish lord came up to stand by the side of the tall chair, to look at the face. Her eyes widened, despite a rough unshaved look, despite his usual drunkeness, he looked soft, calmy relaxed and a quiet peaceful man.  
Wolf twitched, he could smell perfume, perfume had been in the house for a very long time. A woman hadn't been in the house for over five years, in his sleep, he knew the woman was by his side. Wolfs eyes opened and stared angerly at her. She stepped back in surprise, holding a delicate hand over her chest. Wolf stood up, his body breathing heavily, looking down at her with much anger. His anger though, still couldn't hide the evident softness he held deep within his heart that she had seen.  
"What are you doing here!?" he shouted. Lady Gonzalo looked alarmed at his shouting. Wolf seethed and clenched his fists angrly togerther. She looked at him with a little passion, her green eyes, which were big and round like the moon looked deep into his, she hid all fear, none of that would she show him.  
"I could not sleep," she replied simperly and invited herself to sit down in a rather decreped chair. Wolf stared at her with so much burning anger his eyes beagn to to turn red and sore.   
"Then leave me in peace!" he barked. Wolf looked down at her as she stared out of a translucent window. Wolf banged his fist down heavily on the huge oak table. The Lady flinched slightly, betraying her calm to her real fear of him. "Get out!" he ordered, but she refused. She just sat there, not paying much attention to him at all. Wolf could feel his hair sticking on end almost, he dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand untill they almost bled.  
"You really should learn to realax a little, My Lord," she said, calmly. Wolf let out a loud growl of angry temper, he sat himself down, incase he halmed himself. Wolf stared at her with pure hatred, her little remarks were sending him into a murderous temper. "What is your name?" her voice was soft and careless. Wolf clawed at the arm of his chair,"that old sign only said Loerd Loire," she added.  
"My name is none of your buieness," he said, trying to sound calm, but it tailed of into something which sound like a very controlled growl. The Lady Gonzalo looked at him softly.  
"Oh," she merely said,"Lady Leocadia Gonzalo," she told him her voice soft and unconcerning. Wolf looked at her. She did not look like she expected a reply or anything, she didn't even look as if she really wanted one.  
"Wolf," he replied to her, her gentle temerment seemed to cool his hot angry one. it was a weird feeling, to feel like this. "Wolfgang Loire," he repeated sing his full name, but without his title. Leocadia smiled at him with the least bit of contempt for him, infact, there was a hint of friendlyness in her warm smile.  
They sat in silence, Wolf was mulling over his feelings. They seemed to be a mixture of red anger and blue calmness. He still felt the strong anger for the intrusion to his home, the interuption to his sleep from Leocadia, as she was called. yet she had calmed him, his thoughts still the sme, but calmer and more controlled. Neither looked at each other, Wolf concentrating on this calm and Leocadia thinking about her mother.  
"Please leave me," he was calm, his voice was normal. Leocadia curtsyed gracefuly to him and walked out of his room. She was still too awake to go back to sleep, she hovered in the hall, thinking about what to do. It wasn't untill a moment later when she heard quiet sobbing, coming from the lonesome Wolf. Something had bothered him, something had been on his mind. Leocadia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was not a horrible nasty man, he was a sad lonely man, locked away with his feelings, whatever they may be.  
Leocadia knew the feeling of being locked away, all alone with feelings which she couldn't get rid of. The strain to keep them away was enormas, she had seen that same strain in Wolf. It was in his eyes, his eyes, infact his whole look told all. There was strain in the way he moved, all his actions and his unguided anger. Wolf had looked ready to explode, if only he could talk, face those feelings. Leocadia knew though, he couldn't talk to anybody, he wasn't that type.  
The house was huge, it would take her weeks to explor the place and no doubt, would get lost in its labyrinth of stairs, doors and corridors. Leocadia noticed a door, it was strangely hidden by a large rug which hung from the wall. She pushed it away and opened the door. Dust rained down on the spainish lady as she entered the hidden room.  
It was strange, a cold wind was in the room, yet the windows were barred shut. Leocadia looked around. the room was beautifel, full of rare and beautiful treasures. It was the most beautifulest room she had ever seen in her whole life. Leocadia could just imagine what it was like, when the bed was not full of gust and dirt. How the red satin material hung ellegently from a four-poster bed, the material embroided with gold thread dainty patterns.The satin material was lined with a soft gold coloured velvet and lace lay under the satin and velvet material.  
The surroundings were rich, many french treasures and beautys decorated the room, with german things also, neatly place. Leather books lay in the small libary, the book shelves were painted gold on the outer rim and navey blue on the top and bottom sides. Leocadia was amazed by its beauty, she completly overwhelmed. In the corner of the room lay an indian charpoy, with laced webbing, a little cot for a baby.  
Leocadia felt her eyes swell with tears, this must of been his mothers room, but where was his mother? Was she dead like hers? The pain struck her heart like an arrow to flesh, her insides crumpled, the room was so lonely, the crib, had never been used and the bed looked like it had never been remade. Leocadia looked up, there was another door leading to another room. She could not open it, for it was locked. The dark oak door had not been opened for a long time, the key must be hidden.  
Leocadia looked around, she saw a jewlery box, it was painted with gold plate, a picture of an elephant, it was the most beautifulest little object in the room Leocadia thouht. She opened the lid, jewlery lay there, dusty and unused, like everything else. Carefuly she picked up a necklace, made from perfectly cut dimonds and emralds, all embedded in pure silver. Whoever had worn it, must of been a beatiful lady. Replacing the necklace she noticed a locket, silver, with the innitials 'R.L.' She opened in, inside were two little drawings, glued onto the gold inlay. Leocadia could not help but notice the strange likeness.  
Indeend, they were the young forms of the parents of Lord Wolfgang Loire. Lady Loire was beautiful, she had wonderful aryan fair hair which curled down in long loops to her fair snow white shouders. Her beauty even outstood Leocadias own raven haired beauty of the spainish.The late Lord Loire, was a handsome man, he had the black hair of Wold, but his was short and smart, not the long swept back untidy mane of the Wolf she knew.  
Leocadia pulled open a draw, on a bed of dried leaves and flowers, sat athe heavy iron key which she guessed, opened the door to the other room. She picked it up, feeling in in her hands, running her fingers alongside its shape. Touching the beautiful craftmanship of the handle. Its beauty was the key to the locked door.  
The door was stiff, it took a gentle shuv to open it. Leocadia jumed into the room and no doubt, she knew who it belonged to. it belonged to Wolf, it must do, for it had the childish style to it. it though, was like his crib, unused. Leocadia understood, why would he want to stay in the room which was directly next to his mothers room. The room which held her spirit,her lonely soul. the soul, which by the look of the crib, hadn't even seen nor touched her baby. Leocadia felt that cold pang, the realisation that he hadn't even known her, never seen her.  
Leocadia took the little cusion which lay covered in undisturbed dust on a small padded chair. she hugged it to herself, she could feel his sadness and his loss. he had had his father though hadn't he? She reasured herself. Wolf had been alone though, for all those years without a mother with his father, he hadn't turned out very well though had he? Unless his father had died soon after, but no, who would of looked after him, he must of had a relation. even that though did not explain why he was so alone and wary, to Leocadia. For a moment she was lost in her own memorys, of when her own dear mother died, when she was but seven years old.  
So lost was she in her own memories, she did not hear Wolf coming up, she did not even her him come in his mothers room and turn into the doorway of his own room he should of had as a child.  
"What are you doing here?" his voice was low and cold, he quivered and shook with rigid anger. his mouth was thin and his jaw was hard, there was no an ounce of that softness in his look, his cold anger had taken over completly. Leonpr shook, her body quaked with terror, would he do anything to her? Hit or strike her? her mouth quivered as she made a reply.  
"I....I was just looking...I'm sorry, I didn't know....." she stammared and ran out of both the rooms, Wolf followed her, after locing both the doors. Leocadia tried to escape up the stairs but he stopped her.  
Wolfs whole body was bristling with static, his eyes were wild with fury, his muscles were tence and his temper was boiling. Leocadia trembled uder his terrorising gaze. Wolf stared at her with angered fury, the dainty look about her did not supress his wild anger. Leocadia held on to the bannister for support and waited for his wrath to fall on her, to attack her and to slaughter her. Was his heart made of ice? Could he not forgive her for her mistake and dreamy self. For her pity and remorse? Could he not see that she understood how he felt?  
"Who gave you permission to go wondering about!?" he yelled, his voice full of livid vileness. "Nobody!" he awnsered his own question. Leocadia stayed silent, let him lose his anger, shout and yell. "I give you a bed, I give you shelter! All for free! And what do you do? You poke you nose where it's not wanted!" he shouted, trying to controll his temper the best he could.  
Leocadia looked into his eyes, Wolf looked away, those eyes only seemed to make things worse for him. They forced him to forgive her, though really a part of his hard heart never really did. he hated the way she maged to ajust his feelings, locking them away. A deep frown creased his brow. Wolf breathed deeply, she was working on him right now, he could feel that calm mist float over him now and cause a cool mist over his hot temper.  
"I am sorry," Leocadia whispered softly.Wolf frowned, still refusing to look at her. "It's just......." she stopped. Why was she telling him? Was it beacause she could relate to him? She forgave him of his anger, his temper, it was all due to sadness, but what she didn't understand, was that after all these years without a mother, had he never got over his lack of parent? The parent whoom he had nevr even known? Leoonor couldn't help but wonder.  
"You'll never understand the way I feel, nobody will ever understand," he said coldly. there was a hint of sadness in his voice, a slight sound that told her his voice may of cracked. Leocadia put hr hand on his shoulder without even knowing what she was doing. Wolf moved away, the contack was too close, to personal.  
"Your mother died didn't she?" Leocadia asked, even though she knew the awnser, she needed Wolfs awnser. Wolf nodded, butting hit thumb between his teeth. "At birth?" Wolf nodded with confirmation. Leocadia nodded, the pain of it struck her again..at least she had know her own mother, touched her, talked to her.  
Wolf was quivering like a leaf, oh how she could force things out of him, how he couldn't hide his tears from her. He was embaressed, angry as well but mainly grief stricken. Leocadia was the only person who had talked to him about his mother, the only one who had sypathy, though now, he didn't really want it anymore, he didn't need it, did he? After all, he had done fine on his own, he had done fine even under the endless pressures from his father. He didn't need anyone.  
"When......when I was seven years old, my mother died. I know there's a slight difference, I knew mine and you never knew yours. We can both though feel their love still though, can't we? That's why we miss them, always," Leocadia told him. Wolf managed to look at her, she looked tearful herself. Leocadia went silent, it was still hard talking about her mother. it still hurt as much as it done the day she died.  
Wolf looked deep into Leocadia, she was silent, silent in memories of her mother. Wolf enviyed her, how could she understand him, she had known her mother, he hadn't. She had a kind loving father and he hadn't. How could she understand the way he felt?  
"The worst thing is," she coninued, breaking her thoughts,"I can't remember what she looked like, I see only a blur and that hurts......because I want to see her face, but I can't, I don't even have a drawing of her," she sounded nostalgic. Wolf looked at her, a drawing? What did she mean?  
"Drawing?"he repeated. Leocadia looked at him straight in his eyes, he had never known, he had never seen those little drawings. Leocadia smiled and led him back to the door of his mothers bedroom and deathbed. Wolf found she had managed to take the key from his pocket and opened the door. She led him to the jewlery box and then took out the locket. Leocadia passed it to him.  
Wolf opened the locket and looked at the drawings of his mother and father, but mainly at his mother. She was beautiful, he thought. Wolf couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful young woman. Leocadia watched him as his soft eyes looked at his pretty mother. To much of her surprise, he picked out thepicture of his father and put in back in the jewlery box. He close the locket and gently put it in his pocket. Leocadia looked at his face as he removed the picture of his black haired father. It was full of contempt, dislike and blame.  
"Why didn't you like your father?" she asked. Her constant prying, Wolf thought to himself. Why did she want to know? Wolf didn't want to bring up any of his old wounds, his father was dead and gone, he could bury his hurts and sorrows. This was just digging up unwanted memories.  
"Leave me alone...." he said quietly. Leocadia frowned, had she touched a soft spot, she could see the hurt on his face, which he was trying to hide. Wolf turned away, his emotions were all over the place and he didn't know which way to turn. Leocadia had hurt him, a deep wound now lay open. It was a wound only Wolf could see fully. it was a wound which no one could heal, not ever.  
Leocadia didn't say anything, she knew not what to say. Wolf, the myseryous young man, unknown to anybody, not even to himself. The young lady left him to his will, to be alone, to cope with whatever his troubles were, on his own. Leocadia felt a deep sorrow, even when her loving mother had departed from the cruel world, she had never been alone. There had always been someone there looking over her, loving her and making a fuss of her.   
Leocadia walked back to her room, she felt truley alone in this house, it had that feeling. it was so big and she was so small. So small in the huge dusty house, so low and insignificant to all. Wolf, the seemingly only inhabitant, lived here, alone in his thoughts, alone at his will. It was strange, to her, why anyone would ever want to alone like this. Leocadia liked being with people, dancing, laughing, she hated being sad, it reminded her of the long months whenshe had grieved over her dear mother. Though, she still felt an extreme sadness to her loss, however much she missed her, she was still content, for she knew that her mother was looking over her, somewhere in heaven. Why couldn't Wolf see that, think about that?  
Leocadia picked up her skirts and walked up the dirty stairway, she was in a deep dream, in such a deep dream of memories about her mother, she didn't notice Bernard stp out in fron of her. Leocadia ran straight into him, with a little scream of surprise, Leocadia fell down the steep staircase, slamming her head heavily down on the stone floor.  
Bernard gasped......what had he done? Running down to the young girl to see if she was still alive...she was. Bernard felt hoplesly guilty.....they must of been the people he had heard Wolf talking to at the door, he hadn't know he had let them in. The old man ran to find Wolf, whoom he found as usual , sitting in his chair by the fire. He looked oddly different, he was deep in thought, he looked troubled. Which was strange, Bernard knw, Wolf hardly ever troubled himself about anything much to look like that.  
"M-my lord?" Bernard said in a quivering voice. Wolf didn't turn to look at him, Bernard had expected this, he only knew he had got his attention because he had rested his elbow on the arm of the chair."The young girl......I'm afraid, she....she fell down the stairs," Bernard paused, still taking in the shock, his whole body was shaking, he didn't want to leave her too long without help."It was an accident..I didn't see her-she just walked straight into me and fell backwards!Please help My Lord, please," for bernard knew, Wolf may not bother to help her, he would care, he cared abound nobody, not even himself.  
Wolf sighed, the Lady Gonzalo was hurt, she could die..he thought. Feeling unrespocible he ignored the wave of sudden shock and sighed deeply."Get hr father, Bernard, he should be upstairs somewhere," he told his retired servent. bernard bowed, knowing it would probably be up to him from now on, seeing it was unlikely at all that Wolf would bother himself over a young girl like that. Why should he bother, he bothered only about being alone.   
Lord Gonzalo ran to his beloved daugter when Bernard had fetched him. Angrily he looked at the old man, placing all the blame on him. "Go get a doctor man!" he yelled, tendering his daughter who was coming to. Bernards lip quivered, the docto was an awful long way away.  
"But...but, I can't...... I could not make the journey sir..it is horrid out there, the rain..the wind," he stammared in fright."Have you no servent..the driver of your carridge?" Bernard asked. Lord Gonzalo was livid.  
"NO! The driver took the horses to the town a hour ago so they could rest properly!" he shook with anger.   
Leocadia looked fearfuly up at her father, was she going to die? Where was Wolf? No, he wouldn't help her, would he. her heart sunk, the old man couldn't help, she knew that and her father had to be by her side. It was left to Wolf to get help, but would he? Would he help after she had opened a wound and hurt him. Not Wolf, surely not Wolf. Leocadia closed her eyes, the pain in her head was almost unbarable. She listened to her father growl at Bernards weakness.  
"I will get Wolf......." Bernard said and ran of to find his master. Lord Gonzalo snorted rudely-that fool. What could he do, he didn't care, he was a loner, a careless loner with no heart. The rich lord stroked his daughter, he would be forced to leave her.....if she died without him he would never forgive himself, nor the acursed Lord Loire, whoever he thought he was.  
Bernard woke the grumpy Wolf, who awoke with a raged growl at Bernard. Wolf stared at him as he was told the situation, his eyes bulging, his viens grownig in his neck as his heart beat faster with anger.  
"Can't you do anything," he hissed. Bernard shook his head. Wolf stormed out of the room into the hall way where the spainish Lady Gonzalo lay, hurt. Her father confronted him, his spainish good looks turned ugly and his temper turned foul.  
"I order you to get help! My daughter will die, can't you see, she will die just like her mother!" his anger was over run by emotions, he broke down on the floor beside his daughter. Wolf looked at her, he concentrated on his mother, on how she had shown her to him. How she had made him feel so different, questioned the way he really felt.  
Bernard looked pleadingly at Wolf, he was the girls last hope.....and he knew it, he knew it was he who would have to get the doctor from the town.  
"The town is forty miles off, it is impossible for anyone to get there without a horse......" Wolf hovered in his thoughts, Leocadia was staring at him. her eyes digging into his skin, playing with his soul. He sighed, Mayers farm wasn't far, he came to think, they had a horse.........  
Wolf didn't know why he thought this, it was irrelivent to him, he wasn't going to get himself wet just for some annoying girl who kept on playing mind games with him. Struggerling to come to terms with his new feeling, Wolf lingered, looking at Leocadia who looked back at him, almost begging him to help her. Lord Gonzalo stared at Wolf angrily, why the hell was he staring at Leocadia?   
"Bernard, ice," with that, Wolf had dissappeared through the doors, he was going to get a doctor.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
  
Wolf felt something strange, something different, he was helping someone, yet he didn't care whether she live or died....did he? So why help? Why help a girl he did not know, a girl he had no care for? Why? He stile the grey horse from Mayers farm an cantered off on it. It had been a long time since he had been on a horse...the last time, he was fourteen, if he remembered right.   
His father had been shouting at him again, he had thrashed his son untill he had pleaded for mercy....he had had just about enough strength to get on the horse and ride away to find peace. The memory hurt, he could still feel his fathr laying down aboun him with his huge willow rod. he remembered the hot tears, the crys and the wails. He remembered how much it had hurt to ride the horse, but how determined he had been to escape from his father.  
Wolf reached the town quicker then he had thought, the memories had speeded up the journey. Wolf hadn't been here for a long time, it had changed a lot. Through all the change though, the doctor still lived down the same road. Wolfs schock was easily reconisable, it was the old doctors son, David Shoeman, who was eight the elder of Wolf. They reconised each other....though bareley. They had used to be friends, untill they turned enemys.  
David had always had a lot of friends, Wolf had been a rich mans son, but had always felt more at home with the middle-class people, though his father had always been angry to see him with his lower class friends. Wolf didn't have very many friends, he was too much of a lone Wolf. david had alway gone with his others. Wolf had become upset at this.....he wanted his company, but none other. David of course being much older, didn't look upon Wolf as much...only as a person who was going to be a rich lord, he was proud that he had a friend like that.  
Davids friends however hadn't liked Wolf, because of his father and because his father hated him. Wolf had lost Davids respect completly, untill David had teased him everytime he had seen him. The reunion was a hard one for Wolf.  
"So, Wolf......or should I say Lord Loire, that is what you truley are! Locked away in that dreary old mansion of yours," he laughed,"now you are even worse then before. Little rich boy, unloved, unliked,"Davids face creased into a sly grin. Wolf controlled a seething temper, he clenched his teeth together and stared lustfuly at David.  
"I need a doctor..."he said, his anger was clearly showing through his forced calmness. David grinned and spread his arms wide.  
"Little rich boy has come to the right person," he grinned, exposing a full set of dazzling white teeth. Wolf frowned, he would of like another doctor, but he supposed that the town only had the one and it was David Shoeman.  
"A young girls fallen down the stairs, she may..die," Wolf said hesitently,"at my house," he added. David looked a little surprised, Wolfgang Loire, with female company.  
David picked up his bag and smiled fakely at Wolf."We better go and see then, hadn't we," he walked past the young lord to his open coach. Wolf followed him, expressing a bit of temper via the table. David took of in his transport without waiting for Wolf, not that he either would of done anything different. They both met in the hallway, where Leocadia still lay.  
David gave a slight noise of surprise, to see that his patient and her father were both spainish. he looked at Wolf evily before seeing to the girl. After he had sent her to bed, Bernard had donated his room as that was more favouable then the other dirty ones, David confronted Wolf about his rather unwanted guests.  
"Well, well, I should of expected it, Wolf is giving shelter to a couple of runaway spainairds,"said coldly,"You were lucky I treated them at all," he mentioned. Wolf looked at David darkly, his eyes burning with hatred, his chest heaved and his blood boiled.  
"You would kill your own mother if you could get some money,"Wolf said, trying not to shout or raise his voice."I wouldn't be surprised if you forged your own fathers will,"he spat. David smiled at this, he was much better at controlling his anger then Wolf was. Then again, it was quite fair to say that he could do almost everything better then Wolf could.   
"Haha, I've always wondered,Wolf. Why on earth did your father leave everything to the son he hated. Everything to a useless son. I mean, Wolf, look at this place, you can't even run a house, this place, well, it's starting to look a lot like you infact," he paused with grin. "Like a pathetic heap of useless rubbish. Pathetic,like the little rich boy infront of me," he dug it in. Wolf looked at him with contempt and hatred. Finally his temper got the better of him, Wolf walked quickly away, he didn't like fighting, he didn't even like violence. David was much bigger then him anyway. "Coward!" David yelled after Wolf.  
Bernard watched the incident with a sad face. Wolf had once thought him as a friend, infact he had been a good friend, but both their parents had disaprooved the friendship. Wolf had to sneek out to play with his only friend. Davids parents however had introduced new friends to thier son. David had wanted Wolf to join them, but his new friends hadn't wanted the rich lords son. David had been proud of his lordly friend, he knew that he would never admitt now that he had like Wolfs loyal frienship. Wolf though had always been the loner, he refeused to join them, even when David had persuaded them to let him join the gang. After that, they just grew apart. David learned by his father to hate Wolf and Wolf just hated Daivid for breaking his trust to him.  
Wolf had retreated to his mothers room, strange as it was. His father had always forbidden him even to be anywhere near that door. Wolf had never gone near there ever. Untill Leocadia had forced him in there, it had felt wrong. Now without his fathers strong rule he felt as he he had a true right to be in there. it was his only closeness with his mother. He enjoyed the strange breeze which swormed around him, that funny little cool wind. Wolf though would not touch the bed. It was the bed he had been born into, the bed his mother haad died in, the second after Wolf had entered the dangerous world.  
The room, which should of been his room, by the side of his mothers had also been forbidden to him by his father. It was the room his mother had desighned and had even painted the fine little decortions on the walls. It was she who had sewn the bed cloth, the pillows. It had been her which had donated all of her wordly possesions to that room for her son. Wolf hadn't dared stay in there, it reminded him of his loss.  
Bernard had always found it strange, Wolf remembered. How he seemed to miss his mother dreadfuly, even though he had never known her, or seen her. Though, he looked remarkably like her, apart from his fathers black mane, he took his looks directly from his beautiful mother and inherited his masculinity from his stron handsome father. The truth was to Wolf, he didn't know why he felt the great loss, he had learned to live with his father, yet he still found it unbarabe without the mother he craved for. His own mother. Yet he never asked a question to Bernard about her. Not a single question.  
Wolf picked up a little indian vase and held it to his heart. He pictured his mother in his mind, what it would be like if she hadn't died. It was difficult, Wolf hadn't known what kindness was like, he had never been showed any...apart from Bernard, but his kindness was different. He may of bathed him and fed him, hugged him and played with him when he could, but he never knew him. he had never given him real love, Wolf had never let him.  
David, who had gown impatient for his money sniffed out his formal friend. The doctor marched into Wolfs mothers room without the knowledge of what it was, nor how Wolf would react.  
Wolf spun around, never before had he been so angry, not even when Leocadia had been in here, infact, that was exceptabe now. David Shoeman though....it unleashed a furious temper of anger and Wolfs true hidden emotions all at once.  
"GET OUT!" he yelled, his voice shook through the whole of the house, even David now had stopped smiling. Wolfs fury was no longer funny or amusing, it was frightning. Wolf was almost bursting with livid rage, his whole neck was bulging with viens and artarys. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair seemed to be facing every angle. David was stuck with horror, Wolf wasn't like this, this hadn't been the Wolf he had thought he had known. This was like a different man in Wolfs skin.  
Wolf strod up to him and with a strength that not even he knew he had had, he through him out of the room. David landed on his back, he looked up at the raged person before him, the wild Wolf. Quickly he got up, Wolf looked like he wanted a fight. David somehow felt a deep serge of terror, he felt weak before the possesed Wolf.   
"N...n...n..ow, my l..l..l.ord," he tried to say before Wolf had pinned him against the wall so he couldn't even move. David closed his eyes expecting the worst, but it never came. Wolf dropped him in a heap on the floor and walked back into his mothers room. The frightened doctor thought it best not to ask for his fee, not wishing to prevoke another burst of anger. Getting up from the floor he half ran-half scrambled towards the door.  
Bernard stepped out infront of David, not allowing him to leave. David stood up fully, but he was still shaking like a leaf.  
"Young man," Bernard said,"years ago his mother died, Wolf has never been in that room since, untill now. I don't why and I don't know when he desided to go in there, the only thing I do know, is that he's very protective about it. I have never seen him like that, you brought out something in him which he probably never even knew about. There is a lot of strange feelings in him, unkown and unshowed. I would recomend that you do not agrivate him anymore then you already have done,"Bernard said to David, who nodded rather sheepishly.  
Wolf stayed alone in his mothers room, his mind was in pieces and his beliefs in what sould and should not be were shatters, mere specks of dust, without place. Wolf no longer knew what he was feeling, or how he should feel. It was confusing for someone who had never had to deel with these feelings, now they were loose. Wolf had no controll over them, they were driving him mad. Never before had such things tormented him, never before had he felt ready to burst, but this time not out of anger, but of something else. Something which should of been released ages ago.  
Wolf sqatted down on the floor, he didn't notice the shadow of Bernard spread accross the room. The retired servent did not enter, he did not wish to provoke another burst of rage from his already seething lord. Bernard coughed, getting Wolfs attention. Wolf relaxed when he saw it was only Bernard.  
"Come in, Bernard," Wolf sounded relaxed, his voice was more familiar towards Bernard the it ever had been before,it was soft and rather friendly. Bernard entered. Being in this room again made him remember that night, when Rahel Loire had given out her last agonised scream before her child had been born. She had died though, with a smile on her face, she had heard her baby cry, she had seen it too,maybe, but she had died straight afterwards.  
"Wolf,"Bernard said hesitantly. Wolf looked at him, his haunting eyes lookinginto his. "May I tell you something?" he asked softly. Wolf smiled, Bernard felt strange, Wolf never smiled, not like that, as if he really did mean it.  
"Yes, my good friend,"he said pleasently. Bernard couln't hide his surprise, what strange mood had possesed him, why on earth did he look almost happy.  
"When your mother was expecting you, she had never looked her best, always pale. The doctor had told your father she may not live through the birth, but, well, your father, he was never one to listen to things like that. They said you may of not lived niether. Your mother, she made sure you lived, I could see her straining to live a few more seconds during the birth of you. You would never believe it,Wolf, but your father had been over joyed when he knew Rahel was expecting. At the birth, he had forced himself in, he even let me come in. Rahel didn't mind, of course. Henery had held you in his arms when you were born, he was so happy he had a son, but when he looked up, your mother was dead, but she was smiling, happy, happy she had heard you cry, because you were alive.Well, as you know, your father was grief struck, he couldn't hadle it. The truth was Wolf, he never blamed you for you mothers death, he blamed himself,"Bernard told Wolf. He hoped it would make him feel a little better.  
"Thank you, Bernard," Wolf said softly,"but it won't change the way I feel about my father. I love him, I always did, he was my father, he housed me, tryed to teach me, he cared, I suppose, but, I can't forgive him for the years of misery I endured....."Wolf paused. he was talking, talking about what he had felt, he had said to Bernard that he had been misreble. He had never admitted it to himself that he had been misreble, well never thought it, he just forgot it. He had forgotten his past, or tried to.  
Bernard smiled at his lordly friend, there was a strangness about him today, it was out of the ordinary, maybe it had been that burst of anger and emotions. That though, was strange, he normally would of walked away, he wouldn't shouted at David like that, nor would he of ever been able to throw him out of that room like that, nor pin him agianst a wall. It was not Wolf, this was not at all like Wolf. Maybe he had underestimated his powers of anger controll. especially against David Shoeman. That must of been it, though what made him go to his mothers room was beyond Bernards knowledge.  
"How's the girl, Lady Leocadia?" Wolf asked after a long gap. Bernard stared at him with wonderment, how on earth had he known her name. Bernard desided to leave the unknown to itself.  
"Dazed, she has a bump on her head and a few bruises, but that is all. She will live," Bernard informed Wolf. The young lord nodded, after a minutes thought he came to a sudden decision.  
"Bernard, it is impossible for you to look after two people, you are retired and too old to serve people anymore. I would though appreciate it if you served me one last favour, when the sun is looking down upon us, take the old donkey, if you wish down to the town and find me two servents and a cook,please," Wolf asked Bernard nicely. Bernard was overcome with surprise and love for Wolf. In a swift and magestic bow to the reforming Lord Wolfgang he exited, he was too excited to wait for the sun to show its face, he went to go to the town straight away.  
It wasn't a bad day, Bernard thought, a bit cold and the grey clouds were clearing to a sleepy sky. The old valet hopped up onto the old donkey, Buttercup and rode off to the town.  
  
Wolf looked into the room where Leocadia lay, she was awake and reading a spainish book, she did not notice Wolfs eye peep through the crack in the door. Leocadia seemed much at peace in the richly furnished room of Bernards, she was indeed used to comfort. Her bed clothes even expressed that, with all its lace trimmings and silky materiel. Wolf never wore richly made clothes, just a grubby pair of trousers, a baggy shirt with a thin, loose cotten waist coat. Nothing spectacular, nothing grand or anything.  
Wolf pushed open the door and came shyly in. Leocadias face grew into a warm happy smile, her bright nature coming into view fully, despite the huge bulge on her head. Wolf had a look of contentment on his face, which Leocadia noticed from his sad dullness from before. She invited him to sit down on the chair by the bed. Wolf bashfuly pulled the chair slightly more away and sat down upun it, his form rather to big for the small chair which would of held her fathers petty self easily.  
"My lord," she smiled and rested the book on her lap. Wolf could feel his ears turning red. Why this sudden change of emotions and why now, he thought. Leocadia observed him as he himself began to drift away in his thoughts.  
"Call be Wolf, please," Wolf said quietly,"I prefer it." Wolf hated his title, he hated his inheritance, it reminded him of all his lordly expectations his father had bestowed onto him. Those expectations that in his fathers eyes he had never managed to fullfill. It reminded him of what he never could be, he was not clever enough to be a lord, that had stayed with him for a long time.  
Leocadia smiled happily."Wolf," she repeated. "I am afraid we will be staying a little longer, Wolf," she said, she sounded quite pleased about it.  
"Yes, it does look like it. Where though would you go next?" Wolf inquired. Leocadia looked at him with a trifle more interest, from the short time they had known each other she knew quite a lot about him. She knew enough, that he wouldn't usually care where they went next. This amused her, for she knew she had managed to change him.  
"We do not know,"Leocadia awnsered vaguely, they had hoped to find lodgings in the far cost of Cornwall.  
"You won't be welcome, you know," Wolf said quietly. Leocadia nodded."The english would think you were spys and you can't hide your nationality, it's too obvious from your looks and accent,"Wolf told her, Leocadia nodded silently.  
"Yes, we were afraid of that, thank you Wolf. You just confirmed me of it," she reached out and touched his hand gently. Wolf felt her hand brush his with affection. "Then, we have no where to go..." she said sadly. Wolf breathed hard, he had to say it, he had already desided it.  
"They may not welcome you, but....."Wolf paused, Leocadia was looking at him with hopeful eyes, they were almost in tears. "........I don't really care, you cna stay here if you like, you and you father, Lord Gonzalo,"Wolf said, preventing a few stammars to betray his voice.  
Leocadia was unable to supress a huge grin and a cry of joy. Without hesitation she had flung her arms joyesly around Wolfs neck, leaning out of bed, forgetting her incident. She pressed her face to his cheek and squeese him before letting him go. Wolf was pretty surprised by her sudden outburst of true happiness. Wolf blushed, deeply embarressed. Leocadia smiled warmly and layed back down, her whole face full of colour, she had never felt happier.  
"This place, it isn't really much...but, with a little care, it could be quite magnificent,"she said, for the room she was in was only a cleaned up version of the rest of the magnifcent building. Wolf lifted an eye, was she planning to redo his home and clean it up.  
"I'm going to employ a couple of servents and a cook, if you would like any personel..."Wolf started, but she shook her head.  
"This is so kind of you, I wish I could thank you properly,"Leocadia said softly. Wolf coughed, he felt his ears growing hot again.  
"N-no need," he stuttered,"This place is too big for just one person,"he said, hearing the clip clop of Buttercup returning back with Bernard. Wolf made his exit before further embaressment was prevailed upon him.  
Bernard smiled broadly, he had found a couple of women who acctually wanted and needed the job and not just out of pure curiosity for the young myseryous lord who inhabited the strange dark house.  
"They will be coming shortly,"he informed Wolf.  
"Already?"Wolf asked, he had not expected Bernard to just pick a couple up. The old servent nodded with a smile upon his lips.  
"Why, of course, one has an eight year old child.." Bernard had been worried about this, Wolf may not appreciate having a child running about the house. Wolf plainly shrugged at Bernards dubious face. "And the other, she was on the brink of prostitution, I thought it would be worth their while, they would get paid, housed and fed," Bernard cotinued. Wolf nodded.  
"Very well. Tell them, when they arrive they may have any room, apart from the ones which are locked, of course, to which they can do what they please with it. There are some old servents clothes in the kitchen somewhere...the cook?" Wolf suddenly remembered. Bernard started from his dream and smiled  
"Ah, yes, the cook, she is arriving tomorrow, she's and illigitimate child, so she was finding it almost impossible to get a job, I heard though she's a good cook," Bernard told Wolf, after remembering.   
"Good, I don't expect them to clean every room, but I would like the hall, the dinning room, the kitchen the drawing room and the rooms in which the Lord and Lady Gonzalo are living in," Wolf imformed Bernard to tell them. "Oh, and I don't want that child running around my house like a lunitic, he..." Bernard mouthed she,"...she can make herself usefull aswell,"Wolf added. he escaped to the other end of the house, which he had not been in for a very long time, ever since his father had died, which had been four years ago.  
The old school room wasn't locked, as Wolf found. It was black and dusty like the rest of the house. The old school books which lay neatly on a shelf were covered on dust and turning green. Wolf picked one up, it was one on english litereture. Dusting the dust of with his finger, which turned black, he opened the book, which poured out more dust on Wolf. He smiled. Poor old Mister Lunkheath, he had had a very unwilling pupil. Which was why Wolf could remember those horrid moments. The lord flushed them from his mind.  
He sat down on the tiny seet, which could still hold him, surprisingly enough. It was so small, Wolf couldn't even remember being small enough to sit on this little chair. The old globe sat on the other side of the classroom and behing that was more and more books and a couple of bibles. Wolf had never been taught religeon, his father hadn't cared for God, he had blamed him for Rahels death as well. Wolf flicked through the old bibles, Genisis, Exodus,Leviticus, he used to know all of them, every single one, but now, he only remembered those three books.  
Wolf looked back at the room as he left, he would have that one cleaned out as well, he doubted that young girl had mch of an education. It was strange how his thoughts were changing, how he was beginning to care more. Care more about the people around him. The young child, he thought, should have a better education then himself. Wolf became determined, his heart felt strongly for some reason that that should be so and he didn't feel strongly about any one or anything usually.  
Wolf returned to the fron side of the house, Bernard smiled at Wolf who darkly walked up. Thr old valet smiled broadly, his wrinkled lips curving into a gummy moon-shaped grin. Wolf was unused to Bernards behaviour, which was normally very subdued and less excitable, recently he had been running around like a jack rabbit. Wolf knew he too had changed, but was it nesecery for all this joy and happiness, it didn't need a celebration. All what had happened,in Wolfs eyes, was that his eyes had been opened to a few more things.  
"Our new servents have settled in well," Bernard grinned. Wolf nodded carelesly. "I think they are busy cleaning the kitchen, which I must say, My Lord......"Bernard stopped at Wolfs sudden look at him.  
"When did you start calling me by that?" Wolf asked. Bernard frowned. "Wolf is my name, not Lord Wolf, not My Lord, Wolf, it's an order Bernard," Wolf reminded him. Bernard nodded. With Wolfs new change of heart, he had seemed more like a lord to Bernard. It was strange, but to Bernard a gift from heaven.   
"Wolf, the kitchens were in a terrible state," Bernard told him Wolf nodded, he had seen them, they were a complete shambles.  
"I, err, will go and see," he said unsurely. Wolf walked quickly off to the kitchens, his shyness almost over took him, if it hadn't been forthe Lord Gonzalo Wolf may of never gone in there.  
"Ah, Lord Loire," he said, Wolf turned to face him, he looked rather anxious to leave. "My daughter imforms me that you want us to stay," he inquired, he himself could not see why Wolf had had that sudden change of heart. First not wanting them in his house or anywhere near himself, to wanting them to stay, even employing some servents.   
"Err, yes," Wolf replyed, Lord Gonzalos presence was pushing Wolf further and further towards the kitchen, he always made him feel uncomftable, like his daughter managed to do, only she did it a lot more nicley. "You can stay as long as you please, if you want anything....ask Bernard," Wolf told Lord Gonzalo, "and my names Wolf.....it's how I prefer it, if you wouldn't mind," Wolf said to the spainish lord. The lord nodded, he was uncomftable with calling him just Wolf, as he felt as if he was lowering his status by living with someone who didn't behave like a proper lord should.  
"Very well, may I inquire, of where my daughter is, I am afraid she has disappeared," Lord Gonzalo asked Wolf, who looked a little confused. Leocadia should not be wondering about in her condition.  
"I'll see if she's in the kitchen," Wolf made a quick escape from the evaluating eye of the stocky Lord Gonzalo, who looked slightly perplexed at Wolfs escaping behaviour, certainly unfit for a real honorble gentleman.  
Wolf enter the kitchen, which was in the busy prosess of being washed by the three employed servent and the child. They stopped as the lord entered the smelly domain to curtsy before him. Wolf, unused of this behavior frowned.  
"Have any of you seen a young lady pass through here, or come through here, by any chance?" he asked, rather bueinessman like. The servents seemed perturbed by the question, they had all been much too hard at work to worry about who came in and out, only to notice the lord of the house.  
"Yes sir," came the soft shy voice of the young child. Wolf looked down upon the dirty little girl. "she went out there, to the garden, through that room,sir," she curtsyed clumsily pionting in the direction of another room.He looked back upon the child.  
"Who is the mother?" he demanded. The poor mother in the servents rags lifted a hard worn hand. "Get that child clean and find some new clothes for her, she's filthy," Wolf paused, with a small growl, "the same for you all, I don't want sickly servents in my home."  
Wolf went out to the dark overgrown garden, which hadn't been cared for since his mother had died.   
The garden itself was huge, it was even bigger the the complete area of his house. It used to be wonderful, but now it was over ridden with brables, the hedges had multiplied and were overgrown and untidy, there were trees spanning great heights and many many more. The huge pond in the middle of the garden was black and putrid, flys used it in which to plant their eggs in, it was covered in thick algae which had almost turned it into some sought of bog. Their were more boggy bits around the pond, which was overflowing over the green stone slab sides.  
Wolf didn't understand why anyone would want to come out here, as it was ugly and smelt awful, yet he saw Leocadia sitting on a rickety bench. With a deep frown planted on his face he marched over to the young spainish lady. Leocadia smiled pleasantly at him, ignoring his frown and obviously discontentment that she was out here. Wolf stood before her with a look of annoyence.  
"I don't like anyone being out here," which was a lie, he came to think, he didn't care if anybody wanted to be out here, the servents could and he wouldn't be bothered. It was just the fact that this particular person should be at rest in her bed and he didn't want to see her hurt by his wild angry garden. He didn't quite know why he felt like a protective father over where she should be, he just did. It never occured to Wolf that he acctually liked her, he had never thought about that, nor wanted to.  
"Oh," she said simply, "I didn't know," she sounded slightly sad. Wolf frowned pushing away comforting thoughts towards her. Leocadia got up from the bench and smiled, "I'll take your escort back then," she did not expect him to offer his arm, which came to no surprise that he didn't. She followed him closely back to the house, through the kitchen, which housed the only open door to the garden. Wolf took her as ar as the hall to where the main stairway was.  
"Go back to bed," it sounded like an order. Leocadia however ignored Wolfs rather solumn order to return to her room.  
"I feel much better now, Wolf, see, my bump has rather miraculously healed....well, almost," she said gingerly touching a smaller bump which she had covered with her beautiful hair design. This consisted of the front part of her hear being brought up and pinned neatly over her bump, thus hiding it, while the rest of her long hair simply lay down along her back, a few strands of hair had been curled into lond ringlets which made for decoration.  
Wolf grunted, it was not a complicated or at all fancy way to do up your hair, but it looked stunning on her, making her look all the more attractive. The lord was not a great admireror of womens beauty, he didn't care for beauty, Leocadias hair was wasted on the account of getting his attention to herself.  
"I think it makes a perfect little foundation in which to hang my hair from anyway, I would rather like it to stay," she said humorously. Wolf saw the joke but did not laugh, he didn't find hardly anything funny. Leocadia ignored Wolfs callous look. He looked impatiently at her, waiting for her to obey his order.  
"I don't think my room needs my company anymore, I would like to explore this house a little more, if his royal highness wouldn't mind," she teased. Wolf snorted indignently, and turned away, he heard Leocadia laugh to herself, he hated people laughing, he always became parinoid that they were laughing about him. She was laughing about him and it made his skin prickle with anger, though the laugh was not unkind, only amused.  
"Wait," she laughed and trotted up to him, her face was bright and she could not supress her happy erge to smile with her good humour. How one so dull and boring, could cheer herself up so much was beyond Leocadia's knowledge, all she knew was that he managed to insert a whole jug of pure joyful happiness into her life.  
Wolf desided he did not lke the young ladys bouncy presence, but in the fear of offending her or upsetting her he didn't send her away with a rude angry comment, instead he thought of something polite to say, but he could not.  
Leocadia knew better then to take his arm, she also knew better that she shouldn't try to too familiar with him, so she walked calmly by his side, trying to behave as she should. Yet she felt so excited, she was living in a huge mansion, one even bigger then the house she had called home in Spain. Wolf was the mysteryous young lord, whoom she hoped she would slowly come to know. In a way, she understood him, she had lost her mother, she ha 


End file.
